


Sunrise, Sunset

by madoxp



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: DLC Spoilers, F/M, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madoxp/pseuds/madoxp
Summary: Zelda prayed to the Goddess all day, everyday for years and had nothing to show for it.Instead of blessing her with the sealing power, The Goddess found it suitable to send down Her Chosen Hero to follow her around.All day. Everyday.





	1. To Be a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot all about the invitation system to ao3 so i had ch 1 finished a few days ago and have just been sitting on it...i wrote ahead a little bit but it was a bit hard to focus on writing ahead after proofreading the chapter.
> 
> i ALSO forgot to come up with a title and a summary (both very important) but in my defense i haven't written fic in YEARS...and i hated coming up with titles and summaries anyways
> 
> i'll be coming up with the title and the summary over my midnight quesadilla and just hope for the best...
> 
> i love botw so much. easily one of my favorite games and FOR SURE my fav loz game (i mean. my room is unintentionally botw themed) and i've been wanting to get back into writing so i guess i wanted to try my shot at a botw fic examining how events went down pre-calamity...ESP after reading the art book. it made things a biiiiiiiiiiiit more confusing. i feel like im connecting a damn conspiracy but hey that's nintendo's writing for ya
> 
> for now, we begin with snippets of memories leading JUST up to about where the memories start in botw, but i wanted to delve more into link and zelda's childhood to better establish them as their own people with their own struggles as well as give a better understanding of why they are the way their are at the beginning of botw's memories 
> 
> ANYWAYS major thanks to my friend jenna for being my beta reader!!! i usually write at 2 am (so you can guess how that worked out for me) so jenna was a huge life saver

The sun hung high, beaming down and enveloping the world in its warmth. The cobblestone soaked up the heat while the sun’s rays kissed the garden flowers; the breeze made the hot weather more forgivable for the guards in their stuffy uniforms and the knights in their heavy armor. The breeze was equally kind to Rhoam, who walked alongside his wife and daughter as they made their way to the castle garden to enjoy the blooming flowers. 

 

A Sheikah representative appeared before them, bowing, and Rhoam and his wife did their best not to let their surprise crack at their royal image. 

 

“Your Majesty, we’ve made progress in excavating the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. It seems the reports were accurate. We are looking to see if we can find any further reports that disclose the location of the other Divine Beasts. The legends suggest there are two more, and we have reason to believe they would be somewhere in Death Mountain and the Hebra mountains. As for now, the record that led us to Vah Ruta mentions a Vah Naboris in the Gerudo Desert. Not to mention the allusions to Guardians underneath Hyrule Castle.”

 

“Very well. We’ll send out more of our Royal Guard to join those stationed at the excavation site in Zora’s Domain. From there, you may proceed to Gerudo Desert and see what you can find.”   

 

“Understood, Your Majesty.” The Sheikah guard gave a quick bow before taking off. 

 

His wife hummed thoughtfully. “So it seems there really are Guardians hiding underneath the Castle.” 

 

“Guardians?” Zelda’s emerald eyes shined brighter than anything Rhoam could find in the royal treasury or in the mines of Death Mountain. The sight of his daughter, young and carefree, being held by the love of his life made his chest warm and light. He felt younger, as though he wasn’t the King that has to prepare Hyrule for war against the legendary embodiment of malice itself. His heart skipped a step as his wife turned to Zelda and smiled. Her words sounded as though she were speaking a language where every word meant “I love you”.

 

“Yes, Guardians. They’re going to protect us.” 

 

Zelda can’t say much more, her vocabulary limited by her 2-year old tongue. But her eyes are bright and she smiles. It won’t be easy, being the Princess of Destiny. Life as a royal is hard enough as is, but soon enough she would learn of the role fate cast her, and begin training. Moments like these will be rare soon—they are rare even now.  He wishes there was a way to capture this moment. But the best he’ll be able to do is write about it in his journal before bed. That will have to do. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Out of all of her childhood memories, the day her mother died was the clearest. Trying to remember the days before, the days with her mother, was like pressing a palm against water’s surface. Zelda knew there were many things out of reach—an expansive collection of memories with her mother—that she would never be able to remember. When her mother was queen, Zelda was a kid. With her death Zelda had to become what Hyrule needed. They said her mother had a smile like the sun, and Zelda could only hope that she could be a light that shined upon her people as brightly as the woman who brought her into this world. 

 

She didn’t shed a single tear at her mother’s funeral, or even when she was first told that her mother had left this world. She kept it all to herself. No one at the castle would see her falter. They were all relying on her. If she was honest, she didn’t think she had much of an expression to begin with. She didn’t cry, but she couldn’t bring herself to smile either. Instead, she looked forward with determination to assure her people that moving forward she would be a princess that they could rely on—a Queen. 

 

The walk back to the sanctum after the funeral was quiet. Zelda relied on her feet to take her there, her mind blank. When they entered Zelda followed her father’s lead and sat down in her throne, sitting up straight and head held up high. The guards moved to take their natural positions before her father waved his hand.

 

“You are dismissed for the day.”

 

“Your Majesty—”

 

“Please. I would like to speak with my daughter alone.” The guards exchanged a glance before bowing and leaving the sanctum. 

 

Rhoam waited for the footsteps to fade and a few seconds more before putting his face in his hands and taking a strained breath. Zelda reached over, putting her hand over her father’s. At her touch, he lifted his head to meet her gaze. Now, up close, Zelda could see the dark bags under his red and puffy eyes, brimming with tears.

 

“You did well out there. As members of the royal family we must be strong for them. Our people— _your_ people—need you.”

 

She had wanted to cry too. But he said it himself: Her people needed her. She needed to be a good princess, and good princesses didn’t cry.

 

And a good princess she would be. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Urbosa and Zelda arrived at sunrise. Zelda took in how different the Spring of Courage was from the Spring of Power. Both were secluded, tucked away from the rest of the world in a place where the Goddess loomed and took focus. However, the two springs were still very unique. Whereas the Spring of Power co-existed with the nature surrounding it, the Spring of Courage was invaded by the free-spirited Faron wild life. Perhaps the difficulties faced even getting to the Spring of Courage would grant her some favor with the Goddess. At 10 years old, there wasn’t a drip of Zelda’s goddess-born blood that could wield the sealing power. She figured, after 3 years of enduring silence at the Spring of Power, it was time for a change in strategy. 

 

Zelda welcomed the icy waters here much more than she had those that ran through the Spring of Power. It was hotter in Faron—more humid too—so she had already adapted to the icy waters by the time the sun was high and beating down on her. She prayed for hours, skipping lunch, hoping her dedication would please the Goddess. 

 

But skipping lunch in favor of prayer didn’t earn Zelda as little as a breath, and so Zelda continued to aimlessly chase after the Goddess’s guidance. Against her body’s own misgivings, she stayed in the waters well past dinner.

 

Urbosa looked up at the moon then back to Zelda. It was a familiar scene, one that played out nearly every time she accompanied Zelda to the springs. Urbosa remembered the first time she escorted Zelda on a pilgrimage to the Spring of Power, when Zelda was just 8 years old and about a year into her training to unlock her sealing power. She didn’t know what to expect and didn’t want to intrude on what was supposed to be a sacred experience. Urbosa was just to keep Zelda company, stand guard while she performed the purification ceremony and bring her back to the castle in one piece. She was surprised when she heard a splash and turned around to see Zelda unconscious. She remembered rushing to pull Zelda out of the chill spring waters, and cursing her own negligence when she picked Zelda up and her skin was as cold as the snow in Hebra. Zelda didn’t wake up until half a day’s time had passed, and Urbosa vowed to keep a close eye on her to make sure it never happened again. 

 

“I think it’s time we turn in for the night.”

 

“I’m fine, Urbosa.”

 

It was important to Hyrule that Zelda unlocked the sealing power, but it was important to Urbosa that Zelda was safe. Feeling the wind’s chaste and cold kisses, Urbosa spoke up again:  

 

“You can’t stay in the fountain forever, my little bird.” 

 

“Just a little bit longer.” Zelda answered softly. 

 

But Zelda had been in the spring all day and Urbosa wasn’t about to let Zelda camp out there all night. She turned around and stepped into the spring, biting a hiss at the stinging cold. She snaked an arm around Zelda’s shoulders, careful not to be too sudden so as to give Zelda a scare, and leaned down to meet her eyes. 

 

“Zelda.” 

 

Said princess glanced between Urbosa and the Goddess statue that towered her before resigning herself to leave the icy waters. While the winds were chill against her face, she had mostly adapted to the spring waters. Stepping out, she immediately began to shiver. She squeezed the water out of her soaked dress before scurrying to change into something more comfortable and taking a seat across from Urbosa by the fire. 

 

Urbosa placed a wool blanket around Zelda who tugged it around her shoulders and bundled up. It took awhile for the shivering and chattering to stop but Urbosa didn’t mind. She was just happy that she had gotten Zelda out of the Spring of Courage when she did. Had she not dragged Zelda out when she did, she knew Zelda would have stayed there until she passed out.

 

And Urbosa promised she’d bring Zelda back safe. 

 

Zelda stared at the fire but her mind was far away. The amber fire’s flame reflecting off Zelda’s eyes was the only sign of life Urbosa could find. The spark and shine in Zelda’s eyes when she was out in Hyrule on field surveys or studying the Guardians was gone and nothing remained. 

 

“Urbosa?” Zelda looked at Urbosa, her head hanging low and her shoulders slumped.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Has Ganon ever been defeated without the sealing power?”

 

“There are many legends about Calamity Ganon. Though we know now it is real, we cannot say with certainty which tales are legend and which are history. Why do you ask?”

 

“I was just wondering what would happen if I did not unlock the sealing power.”

 

“You will.”

 

“But what if I don’t? Mother died before she could teach me anything about this power, and there is not a soul around who can tell me how it works!” Urbosa opened her mouth to comfort her but Zelda kept going, her voice small and hurried as she rushed to speak, fighting back tears that threatened to silence her, “I have been praying every day and every night, journeying to the Spring of Power and nothing has come of it. I thought things would be different when I came to the Spring of Courage and yet I hear nothing. What if this was all for nothing and I fail to unlock my power when Ganon comes and I let everybody down and I fail?”  

 

“Zelda…” Urbosa tried to get her attention. 

 

“Why can I not do as the royal daughters of the past have done? What is wrong with me?”

 

She thought of her friend’s one wish. Urbosa’s heart ached to hear how life bestowed upon Zelda countless burdens without the promise of true happiness, much less even the smallest blessing of a break. The girl that sat before her had been robbed of so much—a mother, a mentor, a _choice_ —at such a young age. Between choked sobs, Zelda would ask again and again, begging Urbosa to tell her what was wrong with her. Why she was a failure of a princess. 

 

All Urbosa could do was reach out and pull Zelda towards her. Zelda gripped her shoulders and began to tremble, taking harrowed breaths. Even now, Zelda was trying so hard to stay quiet, to not cry. Urbosa couldn’t give Zelda a choice, and she couldn’t be the mentor that Zelda needed either, but she could play the role of a loving mother. She held Zelda close and rubbed her back, running her fingers through the child’s hair. 

 

Eventually, Zelda’s breathing leveled and her grasp loosened. Urbosa held her until she wasn’t speaking anymore, a need for rest overtaking her grief.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Zelda looked down the whole way back to the Castle. Even when Urbosa encouraged Zelda to look at the flora and fauna they encountered, Zelda’s gaze never faltered. The roaring waterfalls, the clicking cicadas and the sniffs of fauna were white noise to her.  The paths of Faron were narrow and difficult to navigate, overtaken by green-life no one dared to disturb. The further they got from the Spring of Courage, the wider the paths of Hyrule Field became and the more Zelda began to relax. 

 

But as they entered Castle Town, Zelda felt like she was drowning in the icy cold waters of the spring. She counted each step and walked as though she was waist-deep and wading through mud. The people of Castle Town were huddled together, whispering frantically. Some shook their heads and covered their mouths, but what stood out most to Zelda was their brazen talks about Calamity Ganon. Had her failure been public for her entire kingdom? Was it not enough to simply come back without the power and _know_ she had disappointed them all? 

 

For a second, Zelda wanted to believe it was her imagination—a manifestation of all her fears—but looking up at Urbosa’s concentrated face left a pit in her stomach. As they made their way through the bustling central plaza, Urbosa reached for Zelda’s hand as they squeezed through the crowd of people swarming the bridge to Hyrule Castle.

 

The Castle was no better. The voices were piled up, reverberating in her head. It was impossible to catch more than a phrase of any one voice. Straining to listen to one voice at a time made Zelda’s head pound, but her curiosity won out and so so she kept trying. The castle staff was running around between stations, nervous but almost excited. At least Urbosa’s tall stature attracted the attention needed for people to clear the way to the sanctum, where Zelda would announce her return from the Spring of Courage.

 

They entered the sanctum and Zelda’s eyes locked onto her father. Her father was beaming and for a second Zelda allowed herself to bask in its warmth. But he did not smile for her. He didn’t seem to notice Urbosa and Zelda enter at all. She followed her father’s gaze—

 

And everything stopped.

 

The rich dark blue contrasted with blinding gold, reflecting the light of the sanctum like the rising sun. The triforce lay dead-center, claiming the scabbard and the sword it held in the name of the Goddess and the lands of Hyrule. She wanted to believe it was just a copy, but sword’s quality craftsmanship sent her spirits plummeting. She would have laughed at how the sword dwarfed its master—how it lay on the back of a boy who looked more like a squire holding his knight’s things than a hero— _the_ Hero—himself. She would have laughed, if not for what it meant. They were running out of time.  

 

She squeezed Urbosa’s hand before letting go and bolting out of the sanctum. ——————————————————————————————————————————

It only took traveling to each corner of Hyrule, but now all five Champion had officially accepted Zelda’s proposal, even Revali. He gave her a scare when he didn’t respond to the emissaries sent to him, but he accepted when she saw him at the Flight Range. Next on her list was to get to work on an official garb for each one. She already knew she wanted to make a skirt for Urbosa based on the classic Gerudo style. The woman was used to combat in such clothes, and it would be flashy enough for official occasions, while the light-weight material would remain comfortable in the Gerudo Desert sun. Meanwhile, Death Mountain was scorching, and the Gorons weren’t used to wearing much. The same could be said about the Zora and the Rito. A sash would be the best course of action for Daruk and Mipha, but would probably be too constricting for Revali. She pondered a moment, wondering what else she could do. Something easy would be nice, considering how many garbs she had to make before the Champion’s Ceremony in 5 days’ time. 

 

She recalled Revali wearing a scarf and decided to go with that. Like Urbosa’s ease in a skirt, Revali was used to flying with a scarf. Zelda nodded to herself. A scarf, a skirt, two sashes. That just left the tunic for the Hero. Zelda groaned. That would be the hardest one to make, with not just the basic tunic but the embroidery as well. Plus the measurements would have to be that much more precise on a shirt so he could fight in it with ease. Then again, if his combat prowess was as great as everyone said, such a minor handicap could hardly diminish it.

 

“Princess, is something wrong?”

 

Zelda looked up and raised a brow. The knights that were stationed to guard her chambers gave each other nervous looks before their eyes darted back to meet Zelda’s.

 

“Nothing is wrong.” She replied curtly.

 

“Apologies, Your Highness. You groaned. We worried you were not feeling well.”

 

“I am fine,” She answered before looking back at her desk littered with scattered and crumpled papers, “I will be spending the rest of the night in my room. You are free to go.”

 

“Would you like us to inform the kitchen staff to bring your dinner to your room?”

 

“Yes, I would appreciate that. Thank you.”

 

“Of course, Your Highness. We will leave you to your work. We will be right outside if you need us.” They make a show of bowing and exiting the room in record time.

 

She glared at the door after they left. It seemed her status as Princess meant nothing when her father insisted she couldn’t be left alone. She was in the castle. In her room. _Nowhere_ was safer. And yet any attempt to persuade her guards of logic would be met, at best, with them staying out of sight. Hardly a satisfying compromise. 

 

Her father had been looking for a knight attendant since the influx in monster sightings. He feared they were a harbinger for Calamity Ganon’s return. Zelda was hoping to buy enough time to convince her father that she didn’t need a knight attendant, but her father was a stubborn man and adamant in all decisions he made. Her guards, of course, reported the monster attack on Death Mountain when she requested Daruk join as Champion. Urbosa must have sent an official letter to her father about the Yiga foot soldiers they encountered too. When Zelda returned, her father had made sure she knew she wasn’t going to leave the castle until she had been assigned a knight attendant. If she had any luck, any favor with the Goddess herself, her knight attendant would be anybody but _him_. But such a request would require as much luck as waking up to find she had unlocked her sacred power in her sleep. He was the top contender—a prodigy who beat seasoned knights at the age of 4 long before he pulled the Master Sword.

 

Well, she didn’t have her powers but she was apart of the official Ancient Technology Research Team. She was the one who first activated the  Sheikah Slate, and she was the Princess of Hyrule. Even if she was lost about how to unlock her powers, she knew she could give it her all for the Champion’s garbs. Even _his_. 

 

So it was decided. Like she did all her work, Zelda would try her best. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

It was the day of the Champion’s Ceremony, and there was an hour until the festivities were to begin. Zelda was tired, staying up late into the night adding the finishing touches to the Hero’s tunic. As she thought, it took her the longest. But she could survive on little sleep; she had gone through long days of prayer, research, and meetings on few hours before in her life. All that mattered was that she had results she was proud of, something she couldn’t often say. Her prayers were going nowhere and research was an eb and flow of slow progress and miscalculations.

 

The Champions gathered just outside the sanctum, not wanting to get in the way of the castle staff and their finishing touches to prepare for the ceremony. Their full attention was on her, waiting for her to begin speaking.

 

“I must thank you all once again for accepting my proposal to be a Champion in the fight against Calamity Ganon. As a token of Hyrule’s gratitude, I have for each of you something you can wear to identify yourself as a Champion. You are all expected to wear this for the Champion’s Ceremony, and other events where you will be acting as Champion.” She started by handing Mipha and Daruk their Champion garbs, both thanking her as they began tying the sashes across their chests. 

 

“Your work is remarkable as always, Princess.” Urbosa smiled at her, holding the skirt over the one she was wearing. Zelda smiled shyly. The only other time she ever heard such genuine praise was when she figured something out in her research. It was arduous work. There were many failed attempts before there was a success, so victories were rare and most of the time only led to more questions. Not to say that it wasn’t satisfying—Zelda recalls the joy that ran through her veins when she first got the Sheikah Slate to turn on. But she would take what she could get here.  

 

“Hmph. I was due for a new scarf.” Revali stated, stubbornly refusing to give anyone praise. But Zelda could tell by the way he quickly put it on and began to preen himself that he enjoyed the look much more than he let on.

 

Finally, she turned to Link. She handed him his tunic, her back straight and held head high. It wasn’t just etiquette that drove her to present it as officially as she did. She had spent so much time on it and was rather proud of the result. It was probably the one she was most proud of. 

 

She wondered for so long how to tie in the Hero’s garb with the other Champion’s, who had their respective Divine Beast embroidered on their garb. It was odd coming up with a way to incorporate the Master Sword, but she was proud when—after hours and a few dozen drafts—she made a design that seamlessly incorporated it into the front of the shirt. The triforce on the back was another symbol she was happy to add so that the back wasn’t so bare. Overall, she chose embellishments that she thought would suit the Hero. 

 

He took the tunic in both hands, his eyes glancing over the design. But his eyes were still as blank as always, and he simply bowed his head. Not a word passed his lips.

 

Though years of pilgrimages have yet to yield her any results in her quest to unlock the sealing power that was her birthright, it had taught Zelda a lot about being patient. Right now, she couldn’t be more thankful for years of silence to teach her when to keep quiet herself. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

After the Champion’s Ceremony ended and a commemorative photo was taken, the Champions began heading home. Urbosa and Daruk were leaders of their respective people, and Mipha had her own duties to her family as a daughter and a sister, and to the Zora as princess. Revali mentioned something about training and his own responsibilities as pride of the Rito, but Zelda knew he could have stayed as long as he had liked. 

 

Zelda, turned around to head to the courtyard once she finished waving off the Champions and nearly ran into Link. She half-expected him to leave with the other Champions, to make his way through the castle to meet up with his father or other knights stationed at the castle. If she faltered, she recovered quickly. Link gave no sign that he was bothered, not that he gave much sign he was thinking or feeling anything.  

 

“I apologize, I didn’t expect you to still be here.”

 

No response.

 

“Well then,” She curtsied, “Thank you for your time today, Sir Knight.” And with that, she went off to find Robbie, Impa and Purah. They were planning to spend the night in the castle after the ceremony and had brought some research from the lab to the castle so they could work on it that night. She spent too much of the day being the Princess of Destiny, now she craved a slice of fruitcake and a few hours to research. 

 

She tensed, ears perked, and clenched her fists when she realized he was following her. Seemed she wasn’t going to be rid of him just yet. She made her way to the courtyard where her Research team said they would be at a faster—but deceptively graceful, of course—pace. Surely Link was just going in the same direction and, as he was still a knight, had to follow the protocol of staying behind her and watching her back. The swell of an accordion playing in the distance harmonized with Zelda’s cheer when she noticed the footsteps fade as the courtyard came into view.

 

Robbie had brought a Guardian with him to Hyrule Castle for their research. The Guardians and the Divine Beasts were both similar in their purpose for defeating Ganon, and reports from 10 thousand years ago suggested that the Sheikah Slate had some governance over the Divine Beast’s controls. Today they planned to test if the Sheikah Slate had any control over the Guardians, or if the Guardians were truly autonomous.

 

Robbie was poking and prodding at the Guardian, nodding to himself occasionally and murmuring to himself. Its head was spinning, eyes glowing blue, as it surveyed the area and cautiously crawled around the courtyard. It was capable of moving on its own though its movements weren’t too confident. Perhaps after a few test runs in the castle courtyard they could move to a larger space, perhaps Hyrule Field. Space was an important variable to test, especially when considering factors like the Guardian’s speed and endurance. 

 

She was careful not to get in Robbie’s way as she walked over to Purah who wrote down notes furiously from the sideline. Impa kept a cautious eye on the both of them, as well as the strange machine.  Her presence was required for most experiments as the head of the Ancient Technology Research Team, but while she found ancient technology intriguing, she wasn’t exactly interested in it the same way Zelda and the others were. She was really only there to babysit Purah and Robbie, both deemed too irresponsible to be left to their own devices with the ancient technology and the mysterious energy that powered it.

 

Zelda gave a curt smile and a wave to Passeri as he played accordion.  Hopefully, he would keep it quiet. Certainly, he was quite skilled, and she enjoyed his music at the right moment. But it could be hard to focus when she was working on a problem and couldn’t hear her own thoughts over one of his many unnamed songs.

 

“I hope I didn’t miss anything too interesting.” Zelda said, now standing beside Purah.

 

“We were just setting up and running a few basic tests, Princess. We need the slate for this experiment, after all.” Purah stopped writing her notes and looked up at Zelda, a glint in her eye. “I already have an idea for the next experiment. We should see if there’s a way to extract the photo from the slate.” 

 

Zelda raised her brows inquisitively. 

 

Purah rattled on, “Well, it’s a nice photo but it doesn’t do much good if it’s just on the slate.”

 

Zelda hummed thoughtfully. It would be nice to have something physical to represent the alliance between the Hylians, the Gorons, the Rito, the Zora and the Gerudo, Zelda mused, and if they managed to seal the Calamity it would probably take another 10,000 years at least for him to return. They had lost so much, spending centuries believing that the Calamity was just a legend. Having a photo to prove the threat was real would be a wise move. 

 

“Hmm…There are plenty of painters we could hire to recreate the image.” Zelda offered, but Purah frowned and shook her head.

 

“Not like that, Princess. I mean _without_ a painter.”

 

“Is that even possible?” Zelda gaped. Surely if one could create a physical copy of the pictures taken on the slate, some would have been left behind with the other records. 

 

“It’s worth looking into. I’ll have to borrow the slate from you in the future, I’d like the make my own to test out creating our own runes.” Zelda nodded, a bit reluctant to let go of the slate. It was selfish of her, she knew, but she was proud that she was the one to get it working. It was a constant reminder of her duty to Hyrule, but it was also a symbol that she could do something. That her hard work was leading her somewhere. 

 

The accordion’s notes cut out shortly, leaving a nasty tone in her ears before it was overshadowed by an unfamiliar rapid whirring and then a blast. 

 

There was a grunt and the whirring diminuendo-ed to a stop. 

 

Zelda turned around.

 

_Him._

 

Blinding gold stood out against shades of blue. The golden trifold matched the embroidered white triforce on the royal champion blue, claiming the sword and its Hero for Hyrule. There he was, body poised to assess an enemy and strike or defend at a moments notice. She followed his gaze. Just ahead, the Guardian was silent, its head erratically twisting and turning. Smoke rose up from its cracked eye, no doubt from a direct and powerful blow. But as far as Zelda knew, he only carried the Master Sword, which was sheathed. She turned her attention to Link’s hands, expecting to see _something_ and absolutely infuriated to discover what the Hero of Hyrule’s weapon of choice was. 

 

A pot-lid. He destroyed the Guardian—something they spent years excavating and researching for their upcoming battle against Ganon—with a _pot-lid._ She glared between his impromptu weapon and the broken Guardian before her gaze fell to the Master Sword displayed on his back. 

 

She was miffed, but it looked like only the eye was damaged. The internals would surely require some tinkering but it wasn’t beyond repair. They’d just have to table their experiment for another day while they worked to fix the Guardian and then they would be back on track. She took a deep breath. Everything would be fine.

 

Suddenly, there was an explosion of parts and Zelda had to swallow a scream. She couldn’t help but jump at the noise, but any screws or bolts that threatened her bounced of the pot-lid shield. 

 

“Princess, are you alright?” Impa asked. Link glanced back at Zelda, eyes blank. 

 

“The Guardian.” She said tersely, trying to play up her royal vibrato. Her blood was boiling and she gripped her skirt to keep herself from shaking. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the mess of Guardian parts that laid before her. 

 

“Oh, yes,” Robbie fixed his glasses and addressed what he believed to be Zelda’s concern, “I’m not sure why it acted up like that, but it just means that from now on we have to be more careful when activating and testing out the Guardians.” 

 

“But it was working. We need as many Guardians as we can. We still haven’t found the ones beneath the castle. Until we do, our army against Ganon is made up of only the Guardians we’ve already excavated and now we are down one unit.” She gestured to the screws and bolts strewn and scattered on the grass.

 

Link just stared at her blankly while Purah, Robbie and Impa exchanged confused glances. 

 

“Princess, it’s just one Guardian. We’ll find more.” Purah said. 

 

Zelda wanted to say that one Guardian could make all the difference. That it was foolish to slip on research—for _her_ to slip—when their army was still small and untrained. Bitterly, she realized that the one best prepared for the Calamity was Link. 

 

“Gather what pieces we can salvage and send them up to my study. There must be something we can learn from them.” 

 

“Send them to the Royal Ancient Technology Lab,” Rhoam’s booming voice shook the castle, knocking Zelda out of her angry stupor. Impa, Purah and Robbie bowed while Link got on his knee and hung his head. Rhoam shot Link a smile—Link wasn’t even looking at him and yet her father _smiled_ at him. He turned his attention to her, “Zelda, a word.” He motioned for Zelda to follow. She spared one last glance to the others, all staring at her except for Link who kept his head down. With a huff, she turned around and followed her father to the door of her quarters.

 

“Tomorrow, I am assigning Link to be your knight attendant.” The abrupt and unfortunate news made Zelda miss a step, but she recovered. 

 

“But Father—”

 

“I do not want to hear it, Zelda. Link is a well-trained knight with skills that would make him a top contender even without the sword that seals the darkness to speak for him. His quick thinking saved you; He deflected a Guardian beam with a pot-lid!”

 

“Father, I beg of you to reconsider—”

 

“My mind is made up. I cannot, in good conscience, trust anyone else to be your knight attendant. I will inform Link and he will begin his duty beginning tomorrow. Do you understand?”

 

She felt something drop through her stomach and through the floor, and wondered for a second if the Goddess had cursed her and turned her to stone. She clenched her fists so she wouldn’t grit her teeth.

 

“Zelda.” There was an edge to his voice, his patience thinning the longer it took for her to respond. 

 

“Yes, Father, I understand.”

 

“Very well,” Rhoam turned around, not even sparing Zelda a glance over his shoulder as he wished her a good night’s rest before leaving her to stew in her misery. 

 

Knowing she would never have a moment alone, constantly followed by _him_ , weighed down on her more than any prison shackles could. She’d rather be followed by Hyrule’s entire army than have the Hero be her knight attendant. She’d sooner try her luck crossing the Gerudo Desert or navigating the Lost Woods. She’d prefer it if every one of the castle staff spoke to her honestly about her failures than be followed around by the man who embodied them all, a quiet reminder of every way she was a disappointment—a disgrace. 

 

But it seemed to her that she really did have no favor with the Goddess. She skipped her nightly devotions, unable to bring her mind any solace through research or sleep. Writing in her diary didn’t help ease her troubled heart either, and so she resigned herself to lay on her bed and look out at the moon hung high against the dark velvet sky sprinkled with stars. 

 

She tossed and turned all night, figuring a poor night's sleep was a good harbinger as any for the the nightmare she'd endure tomorrow and everyday after being followed by Hyrule's Hero.

 

If she really contained this great power, how could she feel so helpless?

 

Tomorrow, she would be strong. But tonight. Tonight she let her bitterness swallow her whole.

 

 

 


	2. Knighthood

“What are you doing up there at this hour?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Link answered plainly. His gaze was fixed on the tall trees shrouded in a dense fog.

”I always see you out here looking towards the Lost Woods.”

Link responded with a dull nod, but it was clear to Eagus he wasn’t listening. Eagus reached over to Link, ruffling his hair so roughly his hair fell out of its ponytail.

“Hey!” Link exclaimed, quickly patting the ground for his hair tie.

“Those woods are dangerous, you know. Travelers who find themselves lost wandering the woods are said to turn into Stalfos.”

“I thought it was Deku Scrubs?”

“Meh,” Eagus shrugged, taking a seat next to Link, “You turn into a monster all the same. Nothing good comes from those woods. All we gotta know is to keep out.”

Link was silent for a moment, and Eagus wondered if the boy was so tired he had fallen asleep mid-conversation. Eagus reached his hand out to shake Link’s shoulder, to tell him to go to bed and rest up for tomorrow’s exercises, when Link spoke up:

“Legends also say it protects the Sword that Seals the Darkness.”

Eagus paused. Link was usually such a good kid, so why was he so fixated on those damned woods?

“And there are legends that claim the Master Sword is hidden in the Temple of Time, in the Faron Woods, or even locked away beneath a castle deep in the ocean. We may not understand what happens to those who go into the Lost Woods, but the stories of those lost to the woods aren’t fabricated. The legends just provide some closure to the friends and family, and keeps the rest out.”

“Surely there must be truth to the legends. The Calamity was believed to have been nothing but a fairy tale, and yet we’ve excavated the Divine Beasts. Even the Princess has been training in preparation. She left for the Sacred Springs not too long before we came here for training.”

“How do you know the Princess left the castle?” Very few were officially alerted to the Princess’s excursions―generally her main castle staff. While Link was a talented swordsmen and Eagus had no doubt that Link could rise up in the ranks to someday to be inducted into the Royal Guard like his father, that promotion would be years away.

Link was quiet for a moment, a slight flush rushing to his face as he went through a similar train of thought.

“Well.” He started simply, slowly; He was going to take his sweet time to explain this away, thinking over every word ten times to minimize his embarrassment. “Every morning, the Princess leaves early to pray at Hyrule Cathedral before morning service. It doesn’t really effect us, unless my father is covering one of her guards. The day we left, it was early morning―before the Cathedral would be open to the rest of Castle Town―but there were no royal guards stationed at the doors. The only other reasons she wouldn’t be there is if she was sick, on an excursion with the Ancient Sheikah Research group or on a pilgrimage.”

“How do you know that she’s on a pilgrimage and not with the research group?”

“Because the King assigned my father to accompany them and left a night before us.”

“And that she’s not sick?”

“…The kitchen staff prepared fruit cake the night before we left. You don’t give a sick person fruitcake, even if they’re a princess.” Link mumbled.

“Well, hard to argue with that logic!” Eagus chuckled, “You have a sharp mind, boy. You must take after your father, being so attune to the needs and routines of the Royal Family.”

Link let out a low hum, unsure of how else to respond. Eagus followed Link’s gaze, looking at the Lost Woods. While he knew better than to try his luck and venture in, he couldn’t deny that the moonlight danced off the mysterious fog in a strange and intoxicating way.

Like most Hylians, Eagus was staunch on denying the existence of Malice Incarnate. But every day that passed felt more and more like Hyrule was operating on borrowed time. Considering the trajectory of King Rhoam’s efforts to prepare for the Calamity, the day was fast approaching when Hyrule would go to war with its ancient, primal evil. Eagus turned to look at Link, a young prodigy proficient with a sword when he was only 4.

Link’s combat prowess could rival that of a knight that spent the majority of their life on the frontlines. He could wield a sword before he even picked up a pen. Then there was his connection to the Princess. Any reasonable knight would consider the Royal Family to be a priority and watch over them to ensure their safety above all else. But it was as though Link was drawn to the Princess. Eagus suspected Link’s astute observations about her went beyond a learned behavior he picked up from his father.

Then there was the Lost Woods. There were just as many legends connecting the Hero to the ancient woods as there were ghost stories to keep everyone out of them. Considering Link’s fixation on the woods…

Suddenly Eagus’s bountiful helping of Pumpkin Soup wasn’t quite sitting well in his stomach.

“Let’s turn in for the night, Link. You’re a soldier of great skill, but you are still a growing boy who needs his sleep.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Link.” The boy turned around, “If the legends of the Calamity are true, then there is a chance that in the Lost Woods lays the Master Sword. But there’s an equal chance that the tales of people turning into monsters are true. It’d be in your best interest to play it safe and stay away.”

“Thank you for your concern.”

"Well," Eagus stood up and stretched, "I think that's enough scary stories for tonight. It's about time we go to bed. Long day tomorrow."

The pair walked back into the Training Grounds and made their way towards their beds. As Link crawled in, he threw the covers over him and made no effort to fix them when they barely covered him. His mind was still racing. Link felt like he needed to be ready for something, like he was about to be attacked but he had no idea of when or where his enemy would come from.

Eagus joined the chorus of snores in the chambers, bringing Link’s attention back to what really mattered.

The Lost Woods―No―Sleep. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He was advised not to go, so he wouldn’t. But no matter how long Link kept his eyes closed, how many sheep he tried to count, he couldn’t bring himself to fall asleep. His heart was pounding so loud in his ears he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep anytime soon. He sat up in bed and rubbed his hands down his face.

He couldn’t go.

The next morning was packed with drills and though Link knew he didn’t need to practice to improve, he needed to go to demonstrate his determination to become a knight of Hyrule.

He shouldn’t go.

The Lost Woods were dangerous. Growing up, Link heard countless ghost stories painting to place to be haunted and unhinged. Everything he was ever told about the woods made it clear he should stay away. These dreams meant nothing. He was probably just eager for something exciting to happen, and the ghost stories he had heard since he was a child filled his head with a morbid curiosity to know just what lied in the enigmatic woods.

He wanted to go.

But as a knight Link needed to learn to sacrifice his own wants in favor of his duty. And it was expected that he show up the next day for training. Keep working, work his way up, become a royal guard just like his father. He would get nowhere as a knight if he just went around doing whatever he wanted to.

But he **needed** to go.

Link sat up, throwing the covers off of him and grabbed his Hylian Hood beside his bed before running outside as quickly as he could. He ran out of the Military Training Camp, past a small collection of trees and bushes, and right towards a branching path. He could turn back and head to bed―wrap himself up in his blankets and get enough sleep to be well-rested for tomorrows drills. But the cold air kissing his cheeks urged him to stay awake, and that left him only one choice: finish what he started.

The path to the Lost Woods was hard to follow. There was still a semblance of a dirt path through the Minshi Woods, though not as defined as the other, more well-traveled paths found throughout most of Hyrule. It was a path that supported the tales of the few foolish enough to test their courage, only to never be seen again.

Down that path lie the Lost Woods, where the trees had sharp fangs and dined on the children that recklessly ran into the thick of the woods. The Lost Woods where the missing children would laugh and play, their giggles echoing throughout the woods, as though they weren’t even aware of their fate or the life that was stolen from them. Where men would wither and decay, their rotting bodies providing for the fortress of thick trees; their souls transforming into creatures of unimaginable horror.

He reached the end of the path, the entrance of the Lost Woods. His whole body was practically vibrating with the desire to throw himself into the woods and be devoured by the dense fog. Still, there was a part of him―a part he knew was just as much a part of him as his wild inclinations―that hesitated. A part of him that was afraid everything he had heard about the woods was true.

But Link, Hylia bless his soul, was a fool. And so, despite his fear, he took one step forward.

And then another.

White consumed his vision. For a second he thought he died, that one step was enough to seal his fate. Allowing himself to think more rationally, and with the reassurance that he was breathing and his flesh hadn’t rotted off his hands, he came to the delightful conclusion that he was fine.

His eyes adjusted, and he could make out an old stone structure in ruin. There was no floor, just grass, indicating there was never a home established there. In the middle, there was a torch leading against a small lit pyre. As he approached, crows sitting on the old arch scattered. He tensed, ready to fight only to realize he had no weapon and no reason to go picking fights with birds.

Well, his instincts had led him there, he might as well continue to defer to them. There seemed to be something in these woods, nestled deep in the brush and swallowed up by the fog, that kept pulling at his heart. He followed that pull like a drunk man followed the night crowd.

It took awhile for him to trust the pull at his heart, a part of him still taking small steps in fear of stepping where he shouldn’t. He squinted his eyes, hoping to make something out of the fog. When that failed, he reached out to press his hands against the sharp bark of a tree, pieces of woods splintering off and digging into his palms. One step at a time, he picked up the pace. His fingers left the face of the trees. His steps were longer, and he surrendered to his instincts. He walked through the woods as confidently as he did the halls of Hyrule Castle.

Suddenly, the fog faded and a hollowed out tree trunk forming a tunnel was laid out before him. Passing through, he was met with tall lush green trees. Just ahead, in stone, lay a sword. As he took his first step towards the sword in the pedestal, giggles erupted all around him. He stopped.

Looking around, there wasn’t much to see beyond the tall trees and dense foliage. Squinting, he could make out a small creature watching him carefully. When it noticed he was staring, it quickly hid behind a rock.

There was no record of anyone making in this deep into the Lost Woods before. To be fair there was little record of anyone even going into the woods beyond those horror stories told around a campfire. The sword looked too new, the metal shining in the moonlight like a beacon for men lost at sea. Suddenly, it was though Link were drowning. He quickened his pace towards the sword, desperate for something to keep him afloat.

Link reached for the hilt of the blade, gripping it with both hands. The leather wrapping was cool and smooth against his palms.

Suddenly, he felt like he was having an out of body experience. Everything after he grabbed the hilt, he seemed to view from an outside perspective. Various scenes played out before him, each slightly different from the last. The grass was a bit greener, the trees a bit shorter, or the sword buried in the pedestal surrounded by glistening white marble―each scene flashed before his eyes before overlapping over each other into a single picture so blurry Link could only focus on the sword that remained the same throughout.

When he came to, his right arm was held up in the air and the sword was gone. Looking up, he saw he was pointing the tip of the sword skyward. An gravely old voice shook him from his stupor.

It sounded.....familiar somehow.

 

“It’s good to see you again, Link.”

* * *

Now that he had pulled the Master Sword, he had to tell the King of Hyrule. Link took off his cape and hood, using the cloth to wrap the sword up carefully. He tucked and folded the cloth around the metal of the blade tightly before securing it to his back with rope. He turned to wave to the Great Deku Tree then jogged to the exit.

As he stepped back through the tree trunk tunnel back into the fog, he heard a chorus of giggles. The next thing he knew, he was encased in fog that reflected the light of a breaking dawn, blinding him. When the light dimmed and he regained his sight, Link noticed he was at the entrance of the Lost Woods, facing the path leading out.

Well.

That sure saved him a lot of time.

He couldn’t go back to the Military Training Camp now. He had to make his way to Hyrule Castle. Link hurried out of Minshi Woods at a brisk walk before taking a right at Poni Pond and passing through Raaru Settlement. Most of the people living there were the families of those permanently stationed to work at the Military Training Camp. Thankfully, it was early enough that no one was awake yet. He wasn’t too eager to be showing off the sword just yet.

Link didn’t know if he should thank the Goddess for his lucky streak when he had still yet to run into any travelers as he crossed Helmhead Bridge, or if doing so would jinx himself. There was a growing pit in his stomach, and Link couldn’t tell if it was just nervous jitters threatening to swallow him whole or intuition telling him the worst had yet to come. Wisdom wasn’t the Hero’s thing. Courage was. Still, Link was apprehensive to the still morning. The feeling only grew when, as he finished crossing Boneyard Bridge, there still wasn’t a single Hylian out and about, a Zora swimming through the waters below the bridges, or even a Rito mail carrier flying in the sky. Everything was quiet…

Had he fallen asleep and dreamt it all?

As he took a right to make his way into East Castle Town, he finally saw a guard stationed. The guard looked weary, most likely counting down the final moments of a long night shift. The guard gave Link a quick glance, recognizing him.

He gained some sense as Link passed him, quickly turning around the look at Link in wonder of how Link had made it to Castle Town when he was supposed to be at the Military Training Camp. Link wasn’t accompanied by anyone, so what was going on? Then, the guard’s eyes fell upon the pummel of the sword on Link’s back and nearly fell over. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing things correctly, but Link had increased his pace and was too far away to see clearly.

He could have sworn the pummel looked like the legendary Master Sword.

* * *

He was standing before the King, announcing his retrieval of the Master Sword from the Lost Woods when he suddenly felt his focus shift. There’s that feeling again. An overwhelming instinct so familiar to the one that guided him through the Lost Woods, but the sword is wrapped neatly in his Hylian Hood and tied to his back. Possessed, Link turned around and his eyes locked onto a blur of gold retreating far, far away from the sanctum. The King’s booming voice echoed off the walls and shook the Castle, Link along with it. Link felt shame wash over him―but better shame than whatever it was that convinced him it was acceptable to turn his back on the King.

“Urbosa, you have arrived. Where is Zelda? I want her to meet the one who shares her destiny.”

Well, it seems as though Link hadn’t run out of luck yet, after all.

Link kept his feet planted, but Urbosa noticed the way he leaned his body just a bit to the side and stood on his toes, ever so slightly, to peak behind her to look for the Princess in question, as though Zelda would materialize right behind her. He kept his face calm, but curiosity burst from his blue eyes like water gushing from a broken dam. A smile tugged at her lips. She couldn’t really blame him. The chance to see the Princess doesn’t come often, after all.

“She is tired from our travels, Your Highness. She went back to her chambers to rest.” She answered. Link turned his attention to Urbosa; somehow he failed to notice the Gerudo woman as tall as Death Mountain standing right in front of him. Rhoam frowned, but his tone gave no hint to his disappointment. The weight of the Master Sword on Link’s back suddenly felt so much heavier, pushing him forward toward the door. He only saw her back, but it really felt like something was wrong. Maybe she needed a friend? Or maybe the sword, having been there at every encounter against the Calamity and its previous forms, wanted to reunite with the Princess too?

But if what Urbosa said was right―that the Princess needed rest―then it’d be better to stay. Link understood traveling so often was exhausting.

“Very well. Urbosa, I would like you to meet Hyrule’s Hero.”

Urbosa leaned down to meet Link’s eyes. His eyes widened and jaw loosened, in awe of how she still managed to tower over him. She smiled and he returned it.

“Tell me Hero, what’s your name?”

“Link.”

“Link truly has the soul of Hyrule’s Hero. He’s been beating our best knights since he was just 4 years old. It really could only be him.” Rhoam said.

Link rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his feet. Urbosa took a moment to examine the body. He looked bashful and young. He was shorter than Zelda, so he had to be around her age. It saddened her to see how a child was supposed to act and remember what Zelda had been robbed of, especially after their visit to the Spring of Courage.

“Impressive. Or should we be concerned that a toddler could beat the best of Hyrule’s knights.” She and Rhoam let out a laugh before Urbosa turned to Link.

“How old are you now, Link?”

“12.” Urbosa let out a low hum and nodded to herself before turning to King Rhoam, “Have you thought about putting Link in Zelda’s guard?” He shook his head.

“Oh no, he’s too young for that. His father is the Captain of my own Royal Guard and Link is expected to join when he turns 17.”

“The Princess began her training when she was 7, and he’s two years her senior. He’s been beating your best knights since he was just 4 years old and now at 12 years old he carries the sword that seals the darkness. Seems to me he’s more than qualified.”

The King furrowed his brow in thought and Urbosa didn’t press the issue, giving him time to think. Link looked back and forth between the two, unsure if he should contribute but eager to know if he’ll really be inducted into the royal guard. Most spend years training as a knight before they are granted the honor of guarding the royal family. Of course Link would easily be bored with standard knight training, but he realized even from a young age that he’d have to pay his dues. If he was as good as others said he was―as he knew he was―then he would quickly be moved to the royal guard anyways.

“I suppose now that he has the sword, there is a case to be made for letting him into the Royal Guard early.”

He looked down at his feet to hide his face. He could fight Hyrule’s best knights, defeat a Lynel easy and yet he couldn’t win against the smile taking over his face.

* * *

“I apologize, I didn’t expect you to still be here.”

Link took no offense, and so he merely gave Zelda a slight nod.

“Well then,” She curtsied, “Thank you for your time today, Sir Knight.” She turned away from him and began heading towards to courtyard, the same direction Purah did after she took the photo of everyone on the Sheikah Slate. Link could only watch her go for a second before following behind, not able to watch her walk alone with no other guard to escort her. The castle has been seeing more visitors, and with increased Yiga activity one cannot be too careful. Her ears perk and her shoulders tensed when he started to follow behind her and he’s worried he scared her. She doesn’t say anything so he continued to follow her to the courtyard.

As the sound of an accordion playing grew louder and the grassy fields of the courtyard came into view, he stopped in place and allowed her to keep walking. He took his place close by near a cooking pot. The kitchen staff made great meals but Link felt guilty eating as much food as he did from the Castle kitchen, and at times would make his own meal to supplement the one he got from the kitchen.

Daruk was thoughtful enough to bring some Goron Spice as a gift from one food-lover to another, and Link debated whether to use it now or save it for a special occasion. He uncorked the bottle and twirled the bottle, watching as the fine grains of spice whirled around in a red flurry, like the ash in the air of the Eldin mountains. He brought the bottle up his nose and sniffed. He remembered his time in Eldin chasing fireproof lizards. Sweaty, metal armor so many sizes too big he could barely move. Diving into the scalding Goron Hot Springs only to be scolded by his father.

He lost his appetite, a heavy feeling setting in his stomach. On instinct, his head turned to the courtyard. His vision focused on her―it was always her. Just behind her, the Guardian did the same. Its blue eyes narrowed in on her back, its gaze connected by a red line and crossfire that contrasted with the royal blues of Princess Zelda’s gown. He wasn’t too fond of red on her. No one was paying attention, not even the Court Poet that sung of her beauty down to every minute detail. She didn’t even notice, completely lost in thought and―if he wasn’t fast enough―potentially lost to Hyrule.

Picking up the pot-lid, he ran towards the Guardian. He threw a skewer at its eye, temporarily stunning it. But he couldn’t delay the inevitable, it quickly locked onto its target again. This time, Link stood between Zelda. He held up the pot-lid, his hand gripping the lid as though he were holding up his shield.

The blue eye locked onto Link and the only between him and the Guardian was a pot-lid. There was a beep, lower in register and slower than the others that blared in succession, and its eye was covered in a bright blue light.

He grunted at the force of the Guardian’s beam against the shield and pushed back against it using all his weight. He parried the attack, piercing the Guardian in its eye and shattering it. The whirring slowed down and lowered in both volume and pitch until it was silent; its eye flickering as the life left it.

A moment passed.

His eyes narrowed.

And the whole thing exploded. He raised the pot-lid to block the bolts and gears that flew towards him and the Princess, each bouncing off the cheap wood and unceremoniously plopping to the ground, now strewn about the courtyard and hiding in the tall blades of grass.

“Princess, are you alright?” Impa asked. Link immediately turned to Zelda. She was shaking, her eyes wide and skin a bit pale, but beyond the shock she didn’t seem hurt. He allowed himself a short respite.

“The Guardian.” She reached down to her skirt, gripping it so tightly her knuckles were as white as her sleeves―so tight her dress would surely wrinkle. He turned around, its eye was shattered and the light was gone. There was no way it was still activated; there was no more danger.

“Oh, yes. I’m not sure why it acted up that way, but it just means that from now on we have to be more careful when activating and testing out the Guardians.” Robbie said.

“But it was working. We need as many Guardians as we can. We still haven’t found the ones beneath the castle. Until we do, our army against Ganon is made up of only the Guardians we find and we are already down one unit.” She wrangled her voice to stay level but her words tumbled out of her mouth at a slightly higher pitch.

“Princess, it’s just one Guardian. We’ll find more.” Purah said. But her offer didn’t please the Princess. She stuck her chin up, finally having gathered herself, and put up the most authoritative front she could.

“Gather what pieces we can salvage and send them up to my study. There must be something we can learn from them.”

“Send them to the Royal Ancient Technology Lab,” The King’s booming voice shook the ground; Link fell to one knee and hung his head. “Zelda, a word.”

What felt like eternity but was surely only a moment passed, and Link waited for their footsteps to fade into the distance before he stood up again.

“Link, that was amazing!” Robbie said in wonder.

“As expected of the Hero of Hyrule, always saving the day.” Purah teased.

“He ruined Princess Zelda’s day. She was really looking forward to the experiment this evening.” Passeri chimed in. Link had to fight the twitch telling him to draw his sword against the poet’s piercing gaze. “While I’m glad he saved her, he didn’t have to destroy the Guardian to do it.”

“Oh hush.” Purah said with a wave of her hand. “We still don’t understand that much about the Guardians, I don’t see how else we would have shut the experiment down with it going out of control like that. Besides, we can take advantage of this opportunity and use the parts to better understand the Sheikah technology without having to sacrifice a functional Guardian to dissect.”

The smell of burnt wood took Link’s attention away from the Sheikah researchers and to the pot-lid in his hands. The bottom of the lid was scorched, a clear mark from the impact of the Guardian’s beam. From the gears and bolts, there were small scratches and scruffs, a knick in the wood here and there.

It was still useable, thankfully. In the panic of everything, he had forgotten his hunger. Now that the Princess was alright and in her room, he could go back to preparing his meal. The fog of adrenaline cleared, and his stomach growled. Maybe he could add some mushrooms to the meat skewers.....

Or maybe he could smuggle some Goron Spice and rice from the kitchen and cook himself up some curry. He had done his normal training drills, and the excitement from the Champion’s Ceremony was enough to make his stomach rumble.

Or maybe both; thinking about what to make for his pre-dinner snack just made him even hungrier than before.

Lost in thought, Link didn’t see the King approach and dismiss the Sheikah researchers. Passeri followed on his own accord, but not before boring holes into Link’s back that could put the Guardian’s laser to shame.

“Link, I’m glad you’re still here.” At the sound of his voice, Link turned around and moved to stand on one knee, but King Rhoam’s hand on Link’s shoulder urged Link to look at him. “You have always been a source of pride for Hyrule. Again and again, you have proven yourself to be a fine young man with uncontested skill.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

“As you know, I have been looking to assign someone to be my daughter’s knight attendant.” Link nodded. He had a feeling he knew where it was headed. No use wasting time mincing words. “As Calamity Ganon approaches, my daughter will be traveling to the Springs more frequently while the roads grow more dangerous, and the Yiga clan more active. I can only trust the best to take care of my daughter.”

“The sword that seals the darkness does not speak to your skill, but your character. However, you have more than demonstrated the skill you possess with your quick-thinking and courageous interference of the botched Guardian experiment―not to mention the victories you earned against our best knights since you were but a child. Effective tomorrow, you will be the captain of my daughter’s royal guard, and her knight attendant. You are to follow her wherever she may go and keep her safe.”

“I understand, Your Highness.”

“Report to your station first thing tomorrow morning.” He turned on his heel to leave but stopped to look back at Link. He smiled, eyes wrinkled. “Congratulations, Link. I trust you to keep my daughter safe.”

Finally, Link was alone.

He felt compelled to begin his post right away. To make his way to the Princess’s chamber and stand guard outside her door. But he knew that the Princess needed space after today’s events, and that he needed a bit more time to prepare. For starters, he would like to finish making himself dinner. He’d need to hurry too. He wanted to train before bed and be sure he was well-rested enough so that he wasn’t late for his first shift.

The sun fell below the towering walls of the Castle, leaving Link hidden in the shadows. He made his way to his cooking pot, stopping beside the remains of the Guardian. He remembered Pessari’s words. No matter how many times he repeated them in his head, Link couldn’t bring himself to feel bad over what he had done. He glanced down once more at the burn mark on the potlid, and reassured himself of his desire to protect the Princess. Starting tomorrow, his official duty to protect her, and if need be: lay down his life for her.

Even if he hadn’t gotten the job, it’s not like he really had a choice. He’d be by her side in the fight against the Calamity whether he was her appointed knight or not.

His fate was sealed in that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta reader we die like men
> 
> i had a LOT i wanted to do for this chapter—so much that it kept getting pushed back, and a lot of scenes i never really knew where to start. eventually i just decided to toss them, that if i want to address the same ideas later on then i can but for now no need to force it when this is SUPPOSED to be fun for me & get me into the habit of writing more.... (it was also already like. 5k words so i didnt want to go too crazy (i had like 2-3 other scenes i wanted to add BUT! like i said...i plan/hope to address them later, like perhaps when zelda is learning about her dear knight...)
> 
> I HOPE!!! that i was able to communicate how link's past lives have effected him even as a child (his superior combat skills, and why he's drawn to zelda...)
> 
> thanks and uhhh
> 
> happy holidays

**Author's Note:**

> unsure if I want to integrate diary entries into the writing itself so you can know what I gathered from the main game/dlc/art book to reach the conclusions that I did, even though some are FOR SURE reaches (see the last scene with the guardian...)
> 
> I just felt like I wanted zelda to have more of a vendetta against link which would come from multiple misunderstandings/her own habit of projecting her feelings about herself as link's feelings for her as an outlet for her own self-hate...something that's easy to do since link makes her feel insecure and his silence doesn't exactly help DENY her (inaccurate) assumptions...
> 
> anyways chapter 1 is done, some of ch2 is written and i have an outline of the general story and the general direction of zelink's relationship leading up to the final memory
> 
> will i see this project all the way through? 
> 
> meh i'll try


End file.
